Swivel casters of the class described comprise in general a wheel having a socket thereon centrally thereof for the reception of a spindle mounted centrally and internally of a generally hemispherical die casting or the like, the die casting having tangentially arranged thereon a socket for the reception of a spindle on a bracket adapted to be attached to whatever object it is desired to be moved along the floor.
These swivel casters pick up threads and the like when used for instance industrially in textile operations. In some cases the threads (and lint) have been found to pack in so tightly as to resist rotation of the wheel and in some cases to lock it.
When this happens the swivel caster must be taken apart manually and cleaned if it is to be made useful.
The present invention provides a very simple means allowing the caster to maintain optimum tracking ability and in general solving the problem involved through the pick up of threads, etc.